only you
by Nakane Chiru
Summary: "kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku mengikutimu, agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih baik, agar aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dan tidak mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan seperti itu. dan aku janji akan melindungimu dari apapun hingga kau merasa aman di sisiku..."
1. Chapter 1

ohayo! Saya author baru! mohon bantuannya ya minna!

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah,angin sepoi - sepoi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang nyanyian yang menenangkan hati yang dinyanyikan oleh perempuan berambut kuning alias Rin. ia memetik gitar dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran sambil tersenyum dengan kepala menunduk.

walau tersenyum, ia meneteskan air mata, kemudian air mata yang menetes itu semakin deras sehingga dia tidak melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi.

"Hei! mengapa engkau berhenti bernyanyi? mengapa engkau menangis?'

Suara itu tentu membuat rin terkejut. ia melihat kedepan, tetapi tak ada orang. Lalu rin menganggap suara itu hanyalah suara halusinasi.

"ayo nyanyi lagi !"

Suara itu mengagetkan Rin yang kedua Rin agak ketakutan...

Lalu rin berdiri,Kemudian kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan membentuk tornado didepan rin.

Tornado sakura itu seukuran dengan rin, tiba tiba

**BYYAARRR !**

Tornado sakura itu berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang mirip dengan Rin.

pemuda itu memiliki mata yang tampak seperti lautan yang indah dan rambut pirang berkilauan yang diikat ke belakang. ia memakai baju yang tampak seperti orang jaman dahulu...

"kenapa diem aja? aku kan suruh kamu nyanyi lagi! ayo ayo ayo!" kata pemuda yang mirip rin itu dengan semangatnya.

melihat Rin yang kebingungan melihat sosok dirinya yang tiba tiba itu,

"kamu kaget ya? kenalkan namaku Len ! gk usah takut, aku gak bakal makan kamu kok..." katanya

"A...aku tau, ta..tapi kamu melayang -_-" Kata Rin sambil melihat kebawah

Lalu Len melihat kebawah, dan mendapati dirinya 10 cm diatas permukaan tanah.

dengan segera, Len menapakan kakinya ke tanah.

"aku sudah gk melayang lagi... ayo nyanyi!" kata Len.

"buat apa aku nyanyi? sory ya,aku bukan pengemis..." jawab rin dengan nada agak angkuh.

"Lagi pula,siapa kau? mau apa kau? kenapa kamu kesini? kamu dari mana?"kata Rin panjang lebar

"kan aku sudah bilang, aku len...aku mau denger kamu nyanyi...kesini juga karena ada yang manggil...aku dari sini -_-"kata Len putus-putus.

"siapa yang manggil kamu?"tanya Rin penasaran

"kamu ! kamu dari dulu sering kesini cuma untuk nangis,nyanyi sama bolos...ya kan?" kata Len tersenyum.

"eh!? kok tau? tapi aku kesini bukan untuk panggil kamu dari dunia-lain-mu yang mungkin aneh..jadi, pergilah sana ketempat orang yang manggil kamu..aku ada banyak urusan." kata Rin sambil membawa gitarnya dan melangkah maju kedepan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"tapi,yang panggil aku kesini itu kamu..."kata Len .

Rin terkejut. lalu membalikan badan kearah Len.

"waktu kamu selesai menangis,kamu selalu berkata:'hanya pohon ini yang selalu menemaniku,aku harap dia bisa bicara'. selesai kau bernyanyi kau selalu berkata:áku ingin pohon ini hidup supaya dapat ikut bernyanyi bersamaku'.perasaan mu tersampaikan padaku. setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu kemari..sewaktu kau tidak kemari,aku sangat cemas dan kangen melihat wajahmu. kamu selalu menginginkan aku hidup,menjadi temanmu..." kata Len

"dan..dan...aku menjadi suka padamu"kata Len dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Rin terkejut, karena baru pertama kali inilah dia ditembak(bukan pake pistol).

"ta,...tapi aku baru ketemu dengan kau..dan aku gak kenal dengan kamu"kata rin dengan wajah yang memerah

"kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku mengikutimu, agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih baik, agar aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dan tidak mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan seperti itu. dan aku janji akan melindungimu dari apapun hingga kau merasa aman di sisiku...,ok?" Kata len sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rin.

Wajah rin merah padam akibat dari kata-kata romantis( cieee...) yang dilontarkan oleh Len. lalu Rin memegang tangan Len dan menjawab

"baiklah.."

* * *

"ta..tapi kau tidak bisa kesekolah dengan pakaian seperti itu kan?"Kata Rin

"Lho..kok gak boleh?"tanya Len

"sudahlah! aku punya cukup uang dan waktu untuk membelikan kamu pakaian yang lebih pantas!" kata Rin menarik tangan Len.

Lalu Rin membawa Len ke toko menyuruh Len mencoba banyak baju, hingga 1/2 jam terbuang sia-sia karena tak ada pakaian yang cocok untuk Len. tinggal tersisa baju pilihan Rin. Semoga,ini cocok ya...

"mana sih Len?kok lama amat."Kata Rin tak sabaran.

Karena Rin tidak sabar lagi, maka Rin membuka tirai ganti pakaian dengan enaknya

"ah! Len kamu lama seka...li.." ucapan Rin terpotong saat melihat Len

"e..a ah! Rin! maaf lama, apakah baju ini cocok ?"tanya Len

"wa...keren sekali tampilannya "kata rin dalam hati dan melihat Len dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"e..eh? i..itu agak cocok...,ta...tapi masih kurang bagus. ya sudah! aku ambil baju ini, sebentar lagi sekolah dimulai." kata Rin sok-sok tsundere.

"apa harus aku ke sekolah?"Kata Len malu-malu.

"kau mau mengikutiku kan? ya sudah, ayo!.."kata Rin

"tapi bajuku tidak sama dengan baju seragamu.."kata Len kawatir

"khusus murid baru tak apa... sudah lah! ayo, nanti telat!"kata Rin cepat - cepat.

**Sesampainya di sekolah**...Len dan Rin sudah di kerubungi cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok.

"kyaa...Rin,siapa dia?"tanya salah satu cewerk dari kerubunan orang banyak

"uhm...dia..dia adalah sepupuku..."kata Rin

"dia emang tinggal dimana dulu?"tanya orang lain

"Ah!um...negara lain?"kata Rin..

Len melihat Rin kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain..

"um...permisi,Rin tidaK terlalu suka di keramaian seperti ini...dan dia mau kekelas...tolong kasih jalan lewat ya..."Kata Len dengan wajah coolnya.

tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menolak wajah cool mereka memberikan jalan untuk RIn dan Len.

"Len,kok kamu ikut ke kelas...seharusnya kamu ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu..."kata Rin setelah sesampainya di kelas.

"ngapain ke sana? kan aku cuma mau sama Rin!"kata Len manja..

"sudahlah...cepat sana pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah!" kata Rin menendang Len keluar kelas.

**teng...teng...**

Rin baru teringat kalau dia lupa memberi tahu Len dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah...

"ah!...mungkin dia sedang nyasar atau bagaimana lah..."kata rin dalam hati

Rin duduk di pojok dekat jendela...melihat kearah luar dengan menompang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,ayo masuk..."

Lamunan Rin terganggu dengan suara guru itu..tapi Rin tetap melihat keluar jendela seperti ia tak peduli dengan perkataan guru itu

"hai...namaku Len salam kenal..."

GLEEK ! lamunan rin terganggu lagi ...(dia sedikit kaget karena perkataan Len)

"kok Len disini? bukannya dia nyasar?" kata Rin dalam hati dan tetap melihat keluar.

Kursi yang kosong hanya ada di sebelah Rin dan satu lagi di depan... guru menyuruh Len duduk didepan..

"hmm...gak ah,aku mau disebelah Rin!"kata Len dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja

Tentu Rin mendengar perkataan Len. lalu ia melihat kearah len..

"Len!? bukannya kau lagi nyasar?!"teriak Rin

"lah...? ngapain aku harus nyasar?"tanya Len

"kan aku gak ada kasih tahu kamu dimana ruang kepala sekolah!"kata Rin..

Semua pandangan orang - orang dikelas itu tertuju pada Rin dan Len

"kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tanya guru

"ah...um, iya..dia se..sepupuku.."kata Rin

"oh,kalau begitu kau dipersilahkan duduk di sebelah Rin"kata Guru

"arigato sensei.."senyum Len...

Lalu Len duduk di sebelah rin dan mendapati bahwa Rin sedang marah...

"Rin..kau marah karena aku tidak kesasar di sekolah ini ya?"tanya len

"ah! tida..tidak kok...aku hanya kesal, kenapa kamu hanya mau duduk di sebelahku.!"kata Rin

"karena sudah kubilang,aku suka Rin..."

.

.

.

* * *

maaf kalau jelek,Gaje dan sebagainya...aku masih baru disini..

Wait for chapter 2 ya minna! arigato gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

"Karena sudah kubilang,aku suka Rin..."

.

.

GLEEKK...tentu saja Rin kaget mendengar itu.

"Be..beberapa kali ka..kau bilang pun,kau tetap ku tolak!" kata Rin.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan terus bilang 'suka' sama kamu, sampai kau menerimaku.." kata Len sambil tersenyum

Wajah Rin memerah karena melihat senyuman Len,apalagi kalimat Len itu mendebarkan hati Rin.

"Rin,mukamu merah banget tuh ! kayak tomat."kata Len bingung

"A..ah!e...eto..ano..i..inikan mu..mukaku ..kenapa kau sibuk!?"Kata Rin dengan wajah makin memerah kerena malu sama Len.

Lalu Rin membalikan muka. Rin melihat kearah jendela sambil komat kamit gak jelas,dan Len hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rin yang menurutnya lucu.

**TENG...TENG...**

Bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Sekarang pelajaran olah raga...

Rin sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti baju.

"Oi Rin! sepupumu itu tampan ya!"kata teman Rin yang ada disebelahnya sekarang.

"Oh...i..iya sih."kata Rin.

"Nanti ajak dia makan bareng yuk!" katanya..

"aha...iya baiklah..."kata Rin

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya,Rin pergi ke lapangan lari.

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk pemanasan lari lah keliling lapangan ini 2 kali"Kata bapak guru yang mengajar olahraga

"Baik sensei!"kata murid - murid lain termasuk Rin.

"Buset dah nih guru..ekstrem. mana lapangannya sebesar ini" Kata Rin dalam hati

Lalu mereka mulai berlari..makin lama udara makin panas karena terik matahari

"Haduh! udara tak mendukung..." kata Rin dalam hati.

Mereka semua sudah mengelilingi lapangan 2 kali. lalu mereka beristirahat sebentar

"Oi Rin!"

Rin agak terkejut. Lalu Rin menoleh kebelakang.

"L..Len!? darimana kamu dapat baju olahraga itu?"kata Rin kaget melihat Len yang memakai baju olahraga

"Oh..ini dikasih sama kepala sekolah! katanya dari pada aku bengong liatin kalian olahraga, lebih baik aku ikutan juga! dan aku dikasih baju ini!" Kata Len girang.

"Baju itu tidak dikasih, tapi kamu harus beli, apakah.."

"aku juga tadi dikasih baju seragam lho!"Kata Len

Ucapan Rin terpotong oleh Len...dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal

"Aku belum selesai ngomong baka!"kata Rin

"Baju itu tidak dikasih, tapi kamu harus beli..apakah kamu punya uang?"Lanjut Rin

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang punya uang?"kata Len menundukan kepala

"EH...?" Rin membatu

"Minta lah sama orang tuamu!"kata Rin kesal

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua lagi.."kata Len masih menundukan kepalanya

"Oh iya ya...aku baru ingat kalau Len adalah mahluk aneh yang keluar dari topan bunga - bunga sakura tadi pagi"Kata Rin dalam hati

Rin tidak sempat berkata - kata lagi,karena mereka sudah dipanggil guru olahraga tersebut

Mereka disuruh bermain sepak Len tidak mengerti cara bermain bola, yang gawatnya, Len disuruh menjadi pemain.

Lalu mereka memululai permainan, Len yang tidak mengerti itu melihat teman sekelasnya bermain. menurut apa yang di lihat Len, bola itu harus di tendang dan bola itu harus dimasukin ke gawang lawan.

Tiba - tiba bola itu bergelinding kearah Len...

"semoga pengertian dari permainan sepak bola yang kupikirkan ini betul.."ucap Len dalam hati.

Saat bolanya sudah mendekati Len, Len menendang bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga...

Tendangan kuat dari Len itu sangat kuat sehingga Bola itu melaju dengan kencang... dan akhirnya, GOOOLLLL!

Bukannya mereka senang, malah terkejut melihat Len. Kenapa terkejut? karena, sebenarnya tadi Len bertempat disebelah kanan kiper, gawang Team Len dengan Team lawan itu jaraknya jauh,dan Len berhasil memasukan bola dari jarak jauh.

Lalu mereka semua terpukau melihat Len( apalagi yang cewek ).Dan sejak itu, kepopuleran Len di sekolah itu meningkat.

**TENG...TENG...**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi...

"Rin! mau kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Aku mau pulang..Sana pulang ke alam kamu!"kata Rin

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang..."kata Len

"Jadi kamu tidak punya rumah gitu?"tanya Rin agak heran

"Punya, tapi aku tidak boleh kembali kesana.."kata Len

"Emang rumah kamu dimana?"tanya Rin

"Dibulan"jawab Len

"EH..?!kau bercandakan?"Kata Rin tidak yakin

"...akan kuceritakan nanti, tapi boleh tidak aku tidur di rumahmu..?"Pinta Len

Rin tidak bisa menolak wajah memohon Len akhirnya Rin membolehkan Len menginap dirumahnya.

Lalu kendaraan yang menjemput Rin datang..

**Sesampainya** di rumah Rin...

"Wah Rin! rumahmu mirip istana!"Puji Len !

"Akan ku tunjukan kamar mu..."kata Rin

Sebenarnya,Rin termasuk orang kaya di jepang.

Setelah Rin menunjukan kamarnya, Rin masuk kekamarnya sendiri..

"Hari ini Len menginap di rumahku..."kata rin dengan wajah memerah,

"Apa -apaan sih! aku kan tidak suka dengan dia"kata Rin sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

lalu Rin terdiam.

"Oh iya, Len masih berhutang ceria padaku" Lalu Rin pergi ke kamar Len

"Len! kau masih ada hutang cerita pada..."kalimat Rin terhenti.

"KKYAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arigato karena sudah membaca! mohon di review ya! Gomen kalau ada kalimat yang kuang berkenan...

Wait for chapter 3 ya minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo minna-san! sorry, lupa memberi tahu, bahwa di cerita ini Rin & Len umur 16 th! Gomene...!

**Only You**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"KKYYAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

Rin mendapati Len sedang membuka bajunya.

"A...Apa yang se..sedang kau lakukan? !"Tanya Rin

"A..aku kan pengen mandi! gak boleh!? "Kejut Len

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau ingin membuka bajumu ituu!?" teriak Rin.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kamar orang.."kata Len

*Jlep* kata - kata itu menusuk hati Rin, karena memang kebiasaan Rin masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk.

"B..Baka! Len Baka!"kata Rin. lalu Rin menutup pintu kamar Len.

"Oi Rin! "Kata Len teriak dari dalam.

"Rin...maaf ya...aku tidak memberi tahu kamu kalau aku mau mandi.."kata Len agak pelan.

"Tidak apa kok. memang salah aku, aku masuk tidak mengetuk pintu dulu.."kata Rin.

"Se..setelah kau selesai mandi...pelayanku akan memberikan kamu beberapa pakaian..setelah itu tepatilah janjimu.."kata Rin.

Lalu Rin pergi kekamarnya sendiri...

Rin tiba - tiba terbayang akan kejadian wajah Rin memerah...

"Len memiliki otot diseluruh tubuhnya...keren..!"kata Rin sambil menggulingkan badannya ke kasurnya. wajah Rin makin memerah ketika ia terus memikirkan Len.

"Gimana ya tampangnya ketika ia selesai mandi..?"

...

"Haduh! gak enggak..enggak! aku gak boleh mikirin dia terus!" Lalu Rin memukul kepalanya pakai guling.

Sementara Len sedang asyik mandi menggunakan shower, karena ditempat tinggalnya dulu ia tidak memiliki shower

**Tok..Tok..**

"masuk..."ucap Rin

"Rin..Rin Rin! apa nama benda yang ajaib yang ada di kamar mandi!?"ucap Len dengan heboh

"Hah..? benda ajaib? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin

"Haduh! itu loh! benda yang jika diputar langsung keluar airnya ! kayak hujan!"kata Len mencoba menjelaskannya pada Rin.

Rin mencoba untuk berpikir...berpikir...dan berpikir.

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu keran( yang ada di wastafel itu loh!)?"

"Aku mana tau...kan aku yang tanya.."Kata Len.

"UHH...! kalau begitu tunjukan padaku!"kata Rin kesal.

Dengan cepat, Len menarik tangan Rin dan lari sampai kamar melayang seperti layang - layang di tengah perjalanan karena kecepatan luar biasa Len saat berlari.

"Nah! benda ini namanya apa!? benda ini sangat ajaib !"kata len sambil memegang benda yang ia maksud..

..krik..krik..krik...

"I..itu shower dasar KUDET!"Kata Rin...(sabar ya Rin...gk usah darah tinggi)

"shower...tapi ajaib kan!?"Kata Len

"Ya Tuhan...selama ini salah apa aku? kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan mahluk aneh seperti ini?!"kata Rin berusaha sabar

"Kamu gak percaya ya..sini aku buktikan kalau ini ajaib"Kata Len

Lalu Len menyalakan shower itu dan mengarahkan shower itu ke arah Rin

..Rin terdorong keluar karena tembakan air yang kuat.

"AH! Rin ...gomene!" Kata Len cepat - cepat mematikan shower itu dan menghampiri Rin..

"Wah Rin!? jangan pingsan dong"Kata Len berusaha menyadarkan Rin.

...

"Rin...walau kau tertidur kau masih sangat cantik.."Kata Len memegang pipi Rin

lalu wajah Len makin dekat dengan wajah Rin,lalu Len menciumnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"huuaammnn!lho...kok aku sudah ada dikamarku,perasaan aku ada di kamar Len deh?"Kata Rin dalam hati

"Lho...Len? ngapain dia disini..? k..kyaa...L..Len mem..memegang tanganku!"( dalam hati)Muka Rin memerah

"Umn..R..Rin? kau sudah bangun ya" kata Len. Lalu Len berdiri dan melihat kearah jam

"O..Oh iya Len! kau masih hutang cerita padaku!"Marah Rin

"Maaf...sudah waktunya sekolah.."Kata Len dengan senyum jahatnya...

"kau pasti sengaja..."Kata Rin kesal

lalu mereka ke habitat-nya(kamar maksudku) mereka masing - masing dan siap-siap pergi ke & Len diantar kesekolah memakai mobil

Di sekolah, Len sudah di sambut oleh para Fan girls-nya Len. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Rin & Len menyingkirkan fan girls-nya Len

Di Lobby sekolah, Len & Rin disambut dengan gosip - gosip Len mengalahkan Tim lain dengan 1 tendangan jitu, atau Rin & Len pasti dari keluarga terkaya, dan lain - lain.

Gosip - gosip manis akan Len pun bertambah saat pelajaran mendadak dalam pelajaran fisika,ia mendapatkan nilai A. Saat pelajaran sejarah,Pertanyaan yang diberikan guru dengan mudah ia jawab. Ia pun membela murid yang di bully saat istirahat dan mengalahkan cowok terkuat disekolah itu. Nasib baik ada pada Len,tapi bagi Rin?. Rin mendapatkan nilai F dalam ulangan mendadak fisika,ia gagal menjawab pertanyaan saat pelajaran sejarah. Ia pun terkena pukulan dari cowok terkuat disekolah itu sampai Len membawa Rin ke UKS( ala Bride style ) dan membuat banyak perempuan iri.

Lalu tak beberapa lama, Rin siuman.

"Haduh Rin...Malang sekali nasib kau.."Kata Len berusaha menghibur..

"EH! Enak sekali kamu bicara! aku tak pernah se-sial ini sebelum kau datang didunia ini!Jadi mungkin kamu my Bad Luck tau!" Marah Rin

"Hahaahahaha..!"Len tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Apanya Yang Lucu HAH!?"Marah Rin

"Tidak, aku senang kau kembali seperti semula..."Senyum Len

"Eh..? maksudmu?" Tanya Rin

"Setelah kau mendapat F di ulangan mendadak,mukamu terus murung...setelah kamu gagal menjawab pertanyaan sejarah, mukamu kayak gak ada jiwa sama sekali.."Kata Len

"Kamu itu sebetulnya menghibur atau mengejek?"kata Rin

"Aku tidak tau..."senyum Len

**...Bip...Bip...**

Bunyi Handphone Rin

"Ah! halo...Okasan!? ada apa?..."tanya Rin

...

Wajah Rin mulai memucat.

"Aha...okasan,ano...eto...aku akan menghubungimu nanti!"kata rin lalu menutup teleponnya..

"Ada apa Rin? mukamu pucat sekali...!" kata Len penasaran

"O..okasan akan pulang hari 7 malam ia sudah sampai di rumah..."kata Rin

* * *

"Wah! bagus , aku bisa melihat ibumu!"Kata Len girang

**BUUKKHHH...!**

"Dasar bodoh!" Kata Rin sambil meninju Len

"kalau ibuku pulang, kamu tidak bisa tinggal dirumahku! nanti mama bisa mikir yang aneh - aneh tau!"Kata Rin

...

Lalu Len berpikir sejenak..

"Aku ada ide...tenang saja,aku pasti akan tetap tinggal dirumahmu tanpa membuat mamamu mikir yang aneh - aneh.."kata Len yakin

"Emang aku bisa percaya sama kamu..?" Kata Rin kurang yakin

"Percaya saja...serahkan semuanya padaku..."Senyum Len

* * *

**Di rumah Rin**

"Len...kau serius...?"tanya Rin

"Aku 100% serius! dan 100% yakin.."kata Len

"Tapi kau tidak tau tata caranya!"Kata Rin cemas

"Kata siapa aku tidak tau tata caranya...?"kata Len dengan wajah serius

*GLEK*... Rin kaget melihat wajah serius Len. karena biasanya Len menunjukan wajah yang penyayang,hangat,dsb...

**..TOK...TOk**...

Lalu para pelayan membuka pintu masuk..

"Selamat malam nyonya"

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah yang dilakukan Len agar ia bisa tinggal di rumah mewah itu?

Wait for chapter 4 ya minna! mohon review-nya!

Arigato gozaimasta!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kita skip sampai mama-nya Rin ke ruang makan bersama Rin...

* * *

"Wah Rin ! ibu sangat terkejut sekaligus bangga padamu!"kata ibunya Rin dengan senang

"Hahahaha...kenapa?" tanya Rin karena ia tak mengerti perkataan ibunya itu.

"Ibu bangga padamu karena akhirnya kau telah memilih butler yang istimewa.."senyum ibu Rin..

"Oooh...i..itu.."kata Rin pucat.

**Flashback..**

Setelah ibu Rin memasuki ruangan dengan butler yang terlihat dingin disebelahnya,yang pertama kali dilihat oleh ibu Rin yang elit itu adalah laki - laki yang berdiri tegak disamping pakaiannya berbeda dari pelayan lain.

"Rin,apakah ini butler pribadimu..?"tanya ibu Rin dengan lembut

"ah!..um yah..sepertinya.."jawab Rin agak ragu

Lalu ibu Rin menoleh kearah laki - laki yang berada di samping Rin.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya ibu Rin

"Len..madam"kata Len

"Apakah anda adalah Butler Pribadi Rin?"Tanya ibu Rin dengan senyumnya dan aura yang dingin.

"Dengan hormat saya berkata ya.."jawab Len sambil memberi hormat kepada ibu Rin.

"Apa kau yakin? jika anda berkata ya..akan aku tes dirimu selama 1 minggu ini,kita lihat berapa lama kamu akan bertahan"kata ibu Rin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kipas yang dipegangnya. Lalu ibu Rin berjalan melewati Rin dan Len

**Flashback End.**

"Apa spesialnya coba..."kata Rin dalam hati.

"Oh iya Rin,bagaimana sekolah? "tanya ibu Rin

PPFFFTTT..! Rin memuntahkan minuman yang baru ia minum.

"eh...lumayan"kata Rin sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Permisi nona Rin, biarkan aku yang membersihkan pakaian mu.."kata Len tiba - tiba sambil menarik kursi yang diduduki Rin

"Eh...?tak usah Len,aku bisa lakukan sendiri "kata Rin merasa terganggu.

"kumohon.."kata Len dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di tolak Rin.

"Ba...baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."kata Rin sambil memalingkan wajah dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Lalu Rin diajak Len untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Len, pastikan ia mengenakan pakaian yang kau pilih"Ucap ibu Rin setelah Len sampai pada pintu ruang makan.

Lalu Len membalikan badan kearah ibu Rin dan membungkukan badannya( memberi hormat gitu lho)

**Setelah di ruang baju Rin..**

"Apa - apaan tadi itu!? kok kamu bisa sopan banget sih? belajar dari mana?"Kata Rin ngomel - ngomel.

"Lho? bukannya malah bagus"kata Len senyum sekaligus heran.

"Yah..bagus sih..tapi aku heran kamu belajar dari mana..."kata Rin

"oh..sudah dari kecil aku diajarkan sopan santun tau. Orang tuaku adalah orang yang memiliki status derajat aku tak boleh melihat orang tuaku sendiri sejak mulai berumur 4 th. Di tempat tinggalku aku diajarkan banyak disana..."

"hm? Len tidak boleh melihat orang tuanya sejak berumur 4? PERATURAN MACAM APA ITU?!"Kata Rin dalam hati.

"O..oh iya Len, apa yang kau pelajari disana?"Tanya Rin

"Oh..ilmu beladiri,ilmu sihir,pelajaran yang kau pelajari,sopan santun,sikap hormat kepada yang lebih tinggi,(Author malas nulis # Plak)..."Ucap Len

"APA!? buat apa kamu belajar sebanyak itu? kalau aku jadi kamu, aku sudah tidak sanggup."kata Rin

"Karena, ada yang pernah memberi tahuku, bahwa kita tak tau mau jadi apa di masa depan nanti, jadi, apa salahnya kalau kita belajar sebanyak itu?bukannya menjadi lebih baik?"Kata Len.

"Bukankah itu berarti kau bisa segalanya?"Kata Rin asal ngomong.

"Yup..! tepatnya seperti itu"Kata Len dengan wajah innocent face nya.

"APA!..?"Kata Rin.

"Nah.. aku sudah memilih pakaianmu, silahkan dipakai.."Kata Len ambil memberikanya kepada Rin.

"Ok.."Kata Rin lalu ke ruang ganti pakaian.

Sesaat kemudian..

"APAAN INI!? kau bukan memberikan aku baju melainkan memberikanku sebuah kain berwarna ungu dan biru keungu - unguan?!"Teriak Rin sambil marah - marah.

"Tenang Rin, kalau kau kreatif, pasti kau tahu maksudku"Kata Len sambil mengambil gunting.

"Um..Len..apa yang mau kau lakukan? kau terlihat mengerikan saat membawa gunting itu dengan wajah tersenyum.."Kata Rin

"Tenang saja ku perlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari bahan daur ulang"Senyum Len.

Rin sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Len. Lalu Len mengambil kain gorden yang dipegang Rin, lalu mengambil jepitan bermotif mawar dan menjepit kain itu pada bagian atas rok(sebatas pinggang) . Dengan teliti Len membuat lekukan - lekukan disetiap kain itu. Gaun Rin itu Double Lace(2 lapis), Lapisan diluarnya berwarna pink, lapisan bagian dalam berwarna kuning. Lapisan luar yang terkena air tumpahan itu adalah sebatas paha bagian Len memotong lapisan atas hingga tak ada bekas tumpahan( maksudku muncratan air )dan membuat lapisan atas yang sekarang menjadi pendek itu bergelombang. Lalu kain berwarna biru keungu - unguan yang panjang itu direkatkan kebagian atas baju Rin Sampai itu digunting Len sampai berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga yang mengitari gaun lapisan dalam Rin. Di dekat dada Rin, dipasang len sebuah pita mawar berwarna ungu yang cantik.

"Nah..! sudah selesai. silahkan dilihat dikaca."kata Len

"Wah! indahnya! aku tidak menyangka gaunku akan seindah ini dibuat olehmu..! "kata Rin terkesima

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya,kenapa kamu memakai gaun pesta pada saat makan bersama ibumu?Bukannya baju seperti ini kau pakai pada saat pesta penting?"Tanya Len

"Ah..itu jarang sekali mau menemuiku, jadi aku ingin memperlihatkan yang terbaik untuk ibu."Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,nona."Kata Len sambil membukakan pintu untuk Rin.

"Ada apa dengan **nona**?! panggil saja aku Rin seperti biasa !"Kata Rin kesal.

"Tapi,setelah pintu ini terbuka aku kembali lagi menjadi butlermu."Kata Len

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi,...nona.."Kata Len sambil tersenyum.

**Sesampainya di ruang makan...**

"Ah Akhirnya kalian datang juga! aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi kau tahu!"ucap ibu Rin

"Ah! gomenasai.."Ucap Rin.

"Hmm...darimana kau mendapat baju itu?perasaan aku belum pernah membelikanmu baju seperti itu"kata ibu Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Ah! baju ini dibuat oleh Len dari bahan - bahan yang ada..hehe"kata Rin

"Hm? membuat baju dalam 15 menit? kau tak salah?"Tanya ibu Rin

"Lebih tepatnya, saya hanya mengutak -atik serta menambah atau mengurangi pakaiannya saja."Kata Len sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Hmm.. -mu lebih bagus daripada pendesign bajuku di paris."Kata ibu Rin

"Ah..anda terlalu berlebihan"Kata Len.

"Hm..tes mu menjadi butler hari ini sempurana.."Kata ibu Rin sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"EH!?"kata Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku akan mengetes mu selama seminggu , tunggu tes selanjutnya."kata ibu Rin sambil meninggalkan Ruang makan.

setelah ibu Rin keluar dari ruangan..

"Ternyata,sia - sia saja aku mengorbankan waktu hanya untuk mengutak -atik serta menambah atau mengurangi pakaian Rin.."Kata Len

"Ayo Len, kita balik ke kamar masing - masing!"kata Rin

"Aku ikut bersamamu!"kata Len

"Tidak usah! aku tak butuh ditemenin!"kata Rin

"Selama ibu-mu ada disini,aku akan menjadi butlermu"

"ARGH! baiklah..!"Kata Rin kesal.

Sesampainya dikamar Rin..

"Rin, boleh kubuka jendela kamarmu?"Tanya Len

"Terserah.."Jawab Rin.

Lalu Len membuka jendela Rin yang besar, dan melihat kearah bulan terang itu.

"Um..Len ,ada apa?"Tanya Rin bingung.

"Ah! ti..tidak apa- apa. aku hanya rindu pada rumahku."Kata Len

"Oo..tentang itu,kau masih hutang cerita padaku!"Kata Rin berdiri disebelah Len

"Aha! tentu "Kata len

"A..aku akan menyiapkan baju tidurmu.."Kata Len sambil hendak berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Rin

...

"Uh..KKYYAAAA!"

"Ah! Rin!"Teriak len

Len melihat seseorang laki - laki yang mirip dengannya,memakau baju yang hampir mirip dengan *shinigami( Malaikat pencabut nyawa ).

"Ah! ti..tidak mungkin..ka..kamu pasti.."Len tak bisa berkata - kata lgi

"Kita berjumpa lagi...Len.."

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah yang terjadi pada Rin? siapakah orang yang mirip shinigami itu?

Wait for chapter 5 ya minna! kutunggu review-nya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero : Akhirnya...update juga.**

**Arisa : Iya..lama ya..! naka-chan itu sebetulnya males lanjutin fanfic ini..makanya..#BUKH(ditinju Nakane sampai afrika)**

**Nakane : *twich*Oi..oi. fitnah lebih kejam daripada fitnes ya..**

**Zero : Kami tau,tapi memang kenyataan kan? setiap hari main komputer kayak begitu..#BUKH(ditinju Nakane)**

**Nakane : Tak usah dengarkan perkataan mereka berdua ini ya..baca langsung dari ceritanya saja.**

**Arisa : jangan dengarkan "pemalas"ini! kami dari chaper 1-4 gak ada keluar !**

**Nakane : jangan harap di chaper yang lain kalian semua nanti keluar ya...(aura hitam membahana badai)**

**Arisa & Zero : siapa yang minta keluar coba..? -_-**

**Nakane : AARISAA..! ZEEROOO..! ( Sambil ngejar mereka )**

* * *

"Kita berjumpa lagi...Len.."

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Len saat melihat laki - laki yang sudah lama ia tak jumpa.

"Wah...wah, kamu sudah keluar dari 'persembunyanmu'-itu ya? cepat juga " kata laki - laki itu

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu kemari.! tapi lepaskan Rin!"kata Len

"Tujuanku kemari? tentu saja menjemput calon istriku.."Kata laki - laki itu

GLEK

"Hah!? calon istri? Gak sudi ! turunkan AKU..!"Teriak Rin

"Bersabarlah..sayangku. aku akan menurunkanmu sesampai ditempat tujuan nanti,ok"

"HIIIIY..! tondemonai ! tondemonai ! tondemonaii..!" Kata Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hup..

Len menghampiri Rin dan laki - laki misterius itu. dengan cepat, Len mengambil Rin dari pelukan sang laki -laki yang mirip shinigami itu. Lalu Len meloncat lagi dan menginjakan kakinya ke dahan pohon agak jauh dari jendela kamar Rin sambil berdiri tegak dan memblakangi laki - laki yang mirip shinigami itu.

"Kamu..." Kata Len . Lalu Len membalikan badannya dan menghadap kearah laki - laki itu.

"kau telah mengambil kedudukanku , rumahku, bahkan Hati kedua orang tuaku. tapi kau tak bisa mengambil Rin..! ka..karena, karena DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG SPESIAL BAGIKU ! " Kata Len dengan wajah yang serius.

*GLEK* Rin terkejut mendengar perkataan Len.

...

"Hmm..begitu ya..? kalau begitu, aku akan menjengukmu lagi...pa..nge..ran.."Kata laki - laki itu. Lalu,laki - laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola sebesar bola kasti, lalu melamparkan bola itu ketanah. sekejap bola itu berubah menjadi portal..mungkin ke dunia lain.(?)

"OI..! " Sambil menggendong Rin, Len mengejar laki - laki itu. tetapi, laki - laki itu telah mesuk kedalam portal aneh dan menghilang.

"Tsk..Dasar..!" kata Len.

Lalu Len menurunkan Rin di dalam kamar segera,Rin berdiri ditempat dan memasang wajah agak kaget.

"Um..aku,aku akan menutup jendelanya.."Kata Len sambil berjalan menuju jendela besar milik Rin.

krek..tep.

Jendela besar itu telah ditutup Len. Dan Len tetap berdiri didepan jendela itu sambil merenung.

"Um..Len .."Panggil Rin.

Len tidak menanggapi perkataan itu, dan itu membuat Rin kesal.

"LENN! HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU PANGGIL HAH !?"Teriak Rin.

"AH..! Rin, Sumimasen !"Kata Len sambil berbalik arah kearah Rin dan membungkukan badannya.

"Len..aku ingin bertanya-"

"A...Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ...!"Kata Len memotong pembicaraan Rin.

"DENGARKAN ORANG BICARA DULU..!"kata Rin kesal.

"Baiklah...aku ingin bertanya, apa maksudmu** orang yang spesial** bagimu itu?"Tanya Rin

"Aha..i..itu, um..aku..ya..begitulah.."Kata Len tidak bisa menjawab. Lalu Len menundukan kepalanya.

Rin menunggu jawaban Len. karena tak sabar, Rin Berjalan ke samping kanan Len, lalu ke sebelah kiri Len.

"Um..Len?" ..Rin melihat wajah Len dari bawah. Ternyata wajah Len memerah.

Melihat wajah Len itu, Wajah Rin ikut memerah juga..

"..u..kayaknya,a..aku..aku sudah me..menebakmu 3 kali deh"Kata len sambil menaikan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya itu.

Rin tidak menjawab apa - apa , tapi, yang ku tahu pasti wajahnya makin memerah.

"Su..sudah ku..kubilang..! beberapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama, tetap ku tolak!"kata Rin sambil melihat kebawah.

"Wah senangnya..!"GIrang Len. Kalimat itu membuat Rin terkejut

"Lho..?"Rin nampak bingung.

"Kalau kau menerima rasa sukaku, ceritanya bakal langsung selesai..!"kata Len

"Hah?"Rin kebingungan

"ya..yah sudah ! aku akan kembali kekamarku."Ucap Len dengan senyum lebarnya itu. Lalu Len berjalan ke pintu besar itu, dan membuka pintu ia menapakan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut,Len membalikan badannya dan memberi hormat kepada Rin. Lalu ia menutup pintu besar itu pelan - pelan.

Len berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rin yang besar itu sambil merenung.

" ._...aku akan menjengukmu lagi...pa..nge..ran..." _Kata - kata itu tiba - tiba muncul dikepalanya.

"Tsk..sialan.."Kata Len sambil memukul tembok di sebelah pintu kamar Rin, lalu Len berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Sejak tadi Len berkata seperti itu, aku hanya berdiri kaku sampai Len meninggalkan kamarku. Entah mengapa hatiku masih berdebar - debar.

"HOAAMMNN...". Aku sudah mengantuk. Lalu aku melemparkan badanku ke kasur kuningku yang besar nan empuk itu.

Aku duduk bersimpuh diatas kasurku itu sambil memeluk guling kesayanganku, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Len. baru pertama kali ada orang yang menembak ku sampai 3 kali..! dari dulu, orang yang menembak-ku, setelah aku tolak cinta mereka, langsung putus asa. Tak mau mencoba menembak-ku lagi. Tapi Len berbeda, apa mungkin dia benar - benar suka padaku? atau memang dia gak punya rasa sakit?. Lagipula, dia adalah orang pertama yang senang jika aku tolak. aneh...

Lalu, ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam kepalaku..

_"Tujuanku kemari? tentu saja menjemput calon istriku..".._

_*GLEK..._ tiba - tiba kalimat itu terbayang dipikiranku.

"Gak Sudi..!gak sudi..! HOEEK!"Kataku sambil memukul kepalaku pakai gulung yang kupeluk tadi.

Len harus menceritakan secara terperinci tentang ini besok, HARUS..!.

lalu aku terdiam sementara...

"Andai saja, Len yang mengatakan itu.."

...

"Gak mungkin hahaha! kau gak suka sama dia ! hahaha..!"kataku mengejek diri sendiri. Lalu aku tersadar, bahwa aku sudah berdiri diatas tempat tidur.

Merasa malu akan diri sendiri, aku langsung tidur tengkurap, dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimutku yang besar.

"apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya..?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. lalu aku pun tertidur.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Keesokan harinya, Len membangunkan Rin seperti biasa.

Len membantu Rin mengenakan baju mereka Turun keruang makan.

Diruang makan, Rin dan Len sudah ditunggu ibu-nya Rin.

"Wah..Rin, lama sekalu kamu bangun-nya.."Kata ibu-nya Rin

"Huh? Oh, karena aku tadi sedang mimpi indah.."jawab Rin asal.

Ibu-nya Rin serta Len terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

Lalu mereka( Ibu Rin, Len Dan Rin sendiri) masing - masing memikirkan sesuatu.

_'kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu? apa jawabanku aneh?' _Pikir Rin sambil mengingat - ingat jawabannya tadi

_'Dia bisa mimpi indah? padahal tadi malam ada kejadian yang bahkan membuatku tak bisa tidur.."_Pikir Len sambil mengingat - ingat kejadian tadi malam

'_sejak kapan anakku pernah mimpi indah? bukan kah dulu dia sering masuk kamarku karena mendapat mimpi buruk? aku merasa aneh..'_Pikir ibu-Rin sambil mengingat - ingat masa lalu.

...

Lalu mereka tertawa setelah saling bertatap wajah.

"Haha...um..silahkan Rin, kalau kamu mau kesekolah"Senyum ibu Rin

Lalu Rin pamit,menuju sekolah menggunakan supir pribadi Rin.(Tentu bersama Len)

Begitu turun dari mobil, Rin dan Len berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah

"Len..! tolong bawakan tas ku !"kata Rin sambil menyodorkan tas kuningnya yang terlihat berat itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan butler-mu kalau ada di sekolah.."Kata Len sambil tersenyum kearah Rin

'_Memang ku akui aku sedikit menyukainya, tapi ternyata dia menyebalkan juga..'_Ucap Rin dalam hatinya

"Tapi, di sekolah aku adalah orang yang paling menyukaimu..!"Lanjut Len girang.

*blusshh... muka Rin memerah semerah tomat.

"Kamu.."Kata Rin sambil menundukan kepalanya

"SANTAI BANGET KAMU BICARA..!"kata Rin sambil memukul Len. Terlihat ada beberapa benjolan diatas kepala Len.

Setelah memukul Len,Rin kemudian berlari mendahului Len masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap

Suara ketukan sepatu Rin yang sedang ingin menuju kelas secepatnya.

'_Apa apaan si Len itu..?huh! pukulan ku yang tadi belum berakhir..!_' Ujar Rin dalam hati.

Rin berlari melewati beberapa berlari hingga pertengahan kelas smp dan dia berhenti karena kelelahan. Dia membungkukan badannya dan menaruh tangannya diatas lututnya. Keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya hingga menetes ke tanah.

Lalu Rin melihat kearah melihat taman sekolah yang dihiasi dengan bunga yang berwarna - warni.

Dia menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju taman itu.

Pertengahan kelas smp dan sma disekolah itu adalah seperti sebelah kanan dan kiri pembatas itu merupakan taman yang indah.

Dari dulu Rin senang pergi kesitu. Itu merupakan tempat kesukaannya nomor 2 setelah pohon sakura yang besar yang tak jauh dari sekolah tersebut.(pohon sakura yang ada di chapter 1 itu lho).

Ditaman itu hanya ada satu kursi taman yang lebar. lalu Rin duduk disitu,sambil melihat kearah kolam ikan yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

...

"Hah..aku harus segera kekelas.."Desah Rin. Lalu Rin berdiri dan berjalan 2 langkah kedepan.

BUUKKh..!

suara benturan yang amat keras.

Lalu Rin melihat ke belakang.

"Ah! ka..kamu..!"Rin terkejut.

"Aku kembali...,sayangku..!"

"Ka..kamu yang kemarin malam itu..!"Ucap Rin

"Benar..! ternyata kau masih mengenaliku" ucap laki - laki yang mirip dengan Len.

"Mau apa kau kemari.!?"Ucap Rin dengan wajah was - was.

"Wah..! kali ini Rin yang bilang seperti itu..! "

"Yah, kan sudah kukatakan kemarin...tujuanku, hanyalah menjemput calon istriku.."Lanjut laki - laki itu.

Lalu ia membawa Rin terbang keatas langit .

"WUAHH..! Le..Le..Le.."

"LEEENNN..!"

.

.

* * *

Maaf kalau lama updatenya, kalau ada misstype, kalau kurang panjang..

Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya minna!


End file.
